Solo es chocolate
by Lyls Ami G.P
Summary: Todo por un pequeño comentario y un delicioso muss de chocolate...se desatara toda una guerra...con tal de que salgan vivos todo ira bien..


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de jk pero eso ia lo saben...**

¿Por qué tenían que pasar esas cosas?, claro como a ellos si les podían poner trabajo, en cambio los otros dos estaban bien sentaditos en la sala mirando la televisión , ya hubiera querido ella que le pasara eso mientras estaba de novia, pero esos eran otros tiempos, cuando no sabía del engaño de Krum.

-Vamos Herms, aun falta-dijo Harry, tenía en la mano dos vasos de leche poniéndolo sobre la mesa con los demás ingredientes para hacer el trabajo

-Si si ya voy-respondió enojada una chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño

-Pues no parece-comento el otro mientras tomaba un cuenco de madera y ponía chocolate, tres tazas de harina, una pisca de bicarbonato y sal

-Ten-le dio la chica un cucharon también de madera y el chico comenzó a cernir los ingredientes que estaban dentro del cuenco

-¿Crees que nos saldrá bien?-pregunto dudoso el chico, ella rodo los ojos

-No es que me importa mucho sabes, además no soy muy buena en la concina-comento Hermione- y si no fuera por ti estaría de lo más feliz sentadita frente al televisor

-Tranquila, pero alguien debía ayudarme y esos dos se casan dentro de dos días, esto va ser como su regalo-dijo y agarro un pocillo donde había aceite ya medido

-Más les vale no pedirme nada-murmuro la chica agregando las leches (condensada y evaporada) al chocolate ya disuelto y removiendo suavemente la mezcla

-Ya Hermione, responde ¿tú crees que sale o no?-insistió el ojiverde tomando otro pocillo para unir la vainilla junto a la leche y vinagre, luego vacio la mezcla con la otra masa que preparaba

-Puede que sí, nunca he hecho una torta-dijo Hermione, separo la mezcla de chocolate, leche y mantequilla (esta última puesta hace poco)en otra parte y dejarla enfriar

-Yo pienso igual, supongo que si seguimos con todo las instrucciones del libro nos saldrá-Harry seguía moviendo la masa

-Con tal que este comestible-refuto la chica mientras tomaba tres huevos y los batía-además Ron come lo que sea

-Cierto, ahora a echar eso aquí-dijo el chico, ella fue hacia él y dejo caer lo batido dentro del pocillo que sostenía Harry

-Trae el azúcar-pidió y la chica fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de donde trajo la cantidad ya calculada de azúcar y la volcó sobre la masa, Harry mezclo todo durante unos minutos, Hermione se acerco con el molde y Harry dejo caer toda la masa en él, la acomodaron bien y luego la metieron al horno

-Bien llego la hora de la verdad-dijo Harry

-Bueno no ha estado tan difícil -rezongo la chica y se sentó en una de las sillas

-mmmm Has hecho bastante muss-murmuro el chico que se había acercado al otro lado de la mesa y sus ojos se iluminaron como si fuera un niño, metió tres dedos en el molde que Hermione dejo para enfriar y se los paso por la boca-esta delicioso-alabo y volvió a tomar un poco mas

-Bah-bufo la chica y observo al chico-no sabes comer bien-recrimino ella levantándose, se acerco y paso el índice por la comisura de la boca de Harry quitando un resto de chocolate se lo metió a la boca, Harry tenia razón pensó la chica, el muss estaba excelente, el ojiverde se quedo sorprendido pero reacciono rápidamente

-Ah claro y tu si sabes hacerlo de manera perfecta-refuto ofendido

-Por supuesto-respondió la castaña, el chico gruño pero se le ocurrió algo, metió toda la mano en el contenido, saco una gran cantidad y la embarro en la cara de Hermione

-¡Hey!-reclamo, sin quedarse atrás ella hiso lo mismo pero se lo embarro en una parte del rostro, salpicando su polera

Así empezaron a pelear con la harina, la leche que sobro pero sobre todo el chocolate, se reían del otro y seguían con su juego hasta que ya no hubo más ingredientes, riendo se acercaron, todavía faltaba dos vasos llenos de leche, uno azucarado y otro normal, sin pensarlo más los tomaron, se acercaron hasta que sintieron el aliento del otro y voltearon el vaso en sus cabezas, él de Hermione demoro un poco ya que tomo el azucarada, ambos rieron hasta que les dolió el estomago y por fin pararon un poco percatándose de su cercanía

Harry la veía riendo y pensó que no habría otra chica más linda que la que tenía enfrente, embarrada en harina, chocolate y leche se le hacía cada vez más apetecible como un delicioso manjar.

Hermione lo observaba, se le veía realmente sexy todo cubierto de harina, huevo, leche azucarada pero sobre todo en el chocolate que latía en su rostro, sobre todo en sus labios, sin pensarlo más se lanzo hacia el juntando sus labios, Harry le correspondió gustoso, sintiendo el uno con el otro los sabores de los ingredientes pero sobre todo otro sabor que sabían caracterizaba a su pareja, escucharon un sonido pero no le hicieron caso hasta que un grito los hiso separarse

-Que hicieron con mi cocina-vocifero una chica mirando el lugar y al final a ellos

Ring ring

Sonó el horno avisando que la masa ya estaba lista

Los chicos miraron el horno, luego la mesa a ellos mismo y luego a la rubia de ojos azules que estaba en la puerta

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Luna impaciente cruzada de brazos y mirándolos furiosa, se escucharon otros pasos y se vio la cabeza de Ron asomarse desde el pasillo, en cuanto los vio se destornillo de risa, Luna al escucharlo no pudo contenerse y rio con él

Hermione saco la masa ya hecha del horno y la puso sobre la mesa, en cuanto lo hiso vio caer un poco de harina sobre su pelo, miro a los demás, Harry y Luna reían mientras Ron ponía cara de angelito y escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda tratando de aguantarse la risa, Hermione entre enojada y divertida se acerco al refrigerador y saco un par de huevos lanzándolos a Harry y Ron, al momento estos buscaron ingredientes entre las gavetas y Luna se acerco a la castaña sacando algunas cosas de refrigerados, otra batalla de comida se inicio, iban y venían diferentes productos, huevo, helado, gaseosa, algo de leche, azúcar, etc. Ninguno escucho el sonido de la puerta de enfrente cerrarse ni el grito de bienvenida, cuando los pasos de los recién llegados se acercaban, Luna y Hermione se detuvieron, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y dio paso a una señora baja de estatura y cabello rojo seguida de un hombre más alto, cabello también rojo que empezaba a escasearle, primero los miraron sorprendidos, el Señor Weasley se aguanto la risa mientras la Señora Weasley hacia el intento de no gritar, su rostro que estaba totalmente del color de cabello.

-¡¿Qué RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?!-grito luego de unos segundos, lo cuatros chicos tragaron saliva y se miraron entre ellos.

-Solo es chocolate-dijo Ron tratando de calmar el ambiente pero la Señora Weasley seguía roja de furia.

Ahora sí que tenían problemas

**N.A: Jejej otro ves yo con otro one-shot, se q es corto pero esa ves no se me ocurrio mas, lo tengo hace semanas y decidi publicarlo**

**Para este fic, la receta de la Torta de chocolate la saque de una pagina, la vdd nunca hice una, a mi se me ocurrió un dia que me comia un chocolate y surgió este shot, algo corto…jeje**

**Opiniones porfa, últimamente no he tenido muchos, así q cuento con ustedes **

**a los que leen mi otro fic, no se preocupes no me olvide el, publicare dentro de unos días posiblemente**

**ctds**

**nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
